Trials for Love
by TajiyaPrincessSango
Summary: Kagome is living in the Feudal Era for good. Kouga founds out and wants to take her as his mate but InuYasha won't let him so he decides to have trials to see who will win her heart.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! TajiyaPrincessSango here!

This is my first fanfic. I hope you guys like it.

Idea goes to Misa Matsumoto!

**Chapter 1**

"What did you just say?"

"Kagome's stuck here. I heard that she's not going back to her time."

"Where did you hear that? Are you sure that it's not just another rumor?"

"It's not another rumor. I saw her walking about in the village."

"I hope you guys ain't lyin' to me."

"We aren't, we swear boss."

**~!NUY$&KG0M3~**

Kagome was running around with Sango and Rin, playing "tag." She had suggested it because everyone was bored. Miroku was watching with an amused look on his face and InuYasha was watching from a tree smiling but no one sees because he is on a high branch.

"Gotcha!" Kagome and Sango yelled in unison as they gently tackled Rin to the ground. They all went into a giggle fit before they all sat up. Sango turned to look at Kagome. "That was a fun game, Kagome. The stuff in your time are very entertaining." She said, giggling.

She smiled. "I'm just glad I get to share it with you guys." She turned her head and looked up at the tree that InuYasha is on. "InuYasha wanna play next time?" She asked, a glint of hope in her eyes. InuYasha was taken back by her question but quickly gained his posture and turned his head with a "keh". Even though, him and Kagome did share a kiss when they were in the jewel but he still hasn't felt comfortable of expressing his feelings in front of everyone.

Kagome frowned. "Suit yourself." She said before she turned back to talk to Sango but it looks like she and the monk were talking and Rin was with Kaede. She sighed and laid back on the grass and looked at the sky and closed her eyes, relaxing.

InuYasha sighed and looked down at Kagome, who was closing her eyes relaxing and curved his lips in a small smile. The wind blowed and a scent reached his nose causing him to growl. He jumped down from the branch of the tree and landed gracefully next to Kagome's head. The light thud caused Kagome to open her eyes. She saw InuYasha looking forward and she heard him growl. "InuYasha?" She asked as she stood up.

He didn't turn around, he just kept growling. She opened her mouth to ask him what was wrong until a whirlwind appeared and she felt someone take her hand. She saw Kouga standing in front of her.

"Kagome, I heard you were staying here for good. I came here to ask you to be my mate."

She blinked twice. 'His.. mate?' she thought. She heard a growl and before she could blink a third time, InuYasha was in front of her. She blinked for the fourth time dumbly and looked at InuYasha. She opened her mouth to say something but...

"She doesn't want to be your mate, you scrawny wolf!" InuYasha growled.

Kouga growled back. "How do you know, mutt? Maybe she does!"

"She doesn't!"

"She does!"

"Doesn't!"

"Does!"

"Doesn't!"

"Does!"

"DOESN'T!"

"DOES!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

They both turned to Kagome, who is fuming with anger.

"Would you both stop fighting for **one **minute!"

InuYasha huffed and looked away with his arms crossed. Kagome sighed and looked at Kuoga, who was smirking.

"Alright, mutt. I got a deal for you."

He turned his eyes to him but he didn't turn his face to him and narrowed his eyes at him when he saw his smirk. "What is it, wolf?"

"We'll have a trial and see who'll be Kagome's mate. If you say no, then I'll take Kagome as my mate."

"WHAT! Koga you c-"

"Deal."

Kagome looked at InuYasha wide-eyed. "WHAT! INUYASHA!"

InuYasha smirked ignoring Kagome's protests. "This'll be fun."

"We play by demon games and demon rules." Kouga said.

InuYasha smirked bigger. "Fine by me. Which one?"

Thank you for reading! I hope you guys like it so far!

Leave reviews and tell me what demon games you want them to do.

Once again the idea goes to Misa Matsumoto! Arigato!

Tiffany Elena Hana Mei O'Donnell


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Cavern of Needles**

"I can't believe he's really doing this."

"What else would have you expect?" Miroku asked, looking at Sango from the corner of his eye. "Inuyasha wouldn't give Lady Kagome away just like that."

Sango sighed and looked at Kagome.

Kagome was trying her best to talk Inuyasha out of this "duel" with Kouga over her.

"It's pointless! You don't need to do it!"

"You bet your sweet ass I do!" Inuyasha yelled back. "If I don't do this, he's gonna take you as his mate and I ain't gonna let that happen, Kagome!"

"It's not like I would go with him, anyway!"

"But it's the only way to get that stupid wolf comin' 'round here all the damn time!"

Kagome sighed. She is getting the feeling that she will not be able to get through to the thick-headed hanyou.

"Fine."

Kagome turned around and crossed her arms, tightening her grip on her arms.

"Just...be careful, alright?" She asked, not turning to look at him.

"Kagome..."

"HEY MUTT! ARE WE GONNA START! OR ARE YOU TOO SCARED!"

Inuyasha turned around, mad. "I AIN'T SCARED, STUPID WOLF!"

"Kagome, are you okay?"

She put on a smile. "Hai."

She turned her head to look at Inuyasha and Kouga's back.

"What is this demon game about anyway?" Kagome asked, curious.

"I've heard of it before," Sango started, "It's called the 'Cavern of Needles'. The whole cave is full of needles, pins, stallagtites (?), swords, anything sharp, you name it. One wrong move, and your a goner. The first one to get out, alive, wins."

Kagome gasped and looked at Inuyasha in horror. "It's filled with boobie traps?"

"You could say that." Miroku said.

Kagome's eyes started to well up with tears. _Inuyasha..._

"Ready mutt?"

"You bet your sweet ass I am."

"I mean, are you ready to lose?"

That made Inuyasha laugh.

"Don't get too cocky, wolf. You're the one who's losin', not me."

Sango sighed. "Looks like they're ready."

She took out a artifact that looked like a whistle, but it was bigger and she blew on it and Kagome watched as both Inuyasha and Kouga dashed into the cave. _Inuyasha..._

Inuyasha cursed as he accidentally stepped in the wrong place in the cave, but he moved before the needles went through him.

"Forgot how dangerous it was inside here." He said outloud as he kept running, making sure he doesn't make another wrong move.

Kouga had also made a wrong move, but he had more than Inuyasha.

"Damn," he cursed, "I ain't gonna let that mutt win."

He started running again, but unfortunately he had made another wrong move.

He moved at the last minute but the needle had made a cut on his arm. He cursed his bad luck.

"Damn." Inuyasha cursed as a sword had made two cuts on both of his arms.

"Damn swords." He made another wrong move and needles started falling from the ceilings.

"Damn it!" He yelled as he ran as fast as he can to get out of there and screamed in anguish when one of the needles had went through his hand.

Kagome squeaked when she had heard Inuyasha's scream. "Inuyasha!"

"Damn, damn, damn," Inuyasha chanted as he tried to take the needle out of his hand.

"I can't let that damn wolf win!" He yelled as he finally took the needle out of his hand and started running through the cave holding his bleeding hand.

Inuyasha saw light and ran faster.

Kagome's eyes brightened when she saw Inuyasha come out of the cave first. But, her eyes widened in horror when she spotted his bleeding hand.

"Inuyasha!"

When she yelled his name, Inuyasha looked up to see Kagome running towards him as fast as she could.

By the time she made it to him, Kouga came out of the cave and he saw Inuyasha out already.

"Damn."

Inuyasha smirked in triumph.

"I win."

He said before he passed out from the blood loss from his hand.

"Inuyasha!"

I'm sorry it took so long for me to upload. I do not have internet at my house so I have to wait until I go to my mom's house to get internet which is only on Friday, Saturday, and Sundays. And plus fanfiction was having some problems and it would not let me upload anything for a while now.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Arigato for watching!

Tiffany Elena Hana Mei O'Donnell**  
**


End file.
